Cyberlover
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Sage Wilken isn't your normal teen. She is different than most because of her hacking ability plus she's always moving. She doesn't know what to do besides what she's good at, hacking. She has no friends, her family doesn't care about her, all she wants is a reason to fight. A reason to do good. NEST might be what she's looking for, what she needs. (Not Crossover but Marvel Verse)


**_JD:_****_ So this is NEW AND IMPROVED Cyberlover. Hope you enjoy! Added a lot more then original was and also fixing mistakes as we go!_**

**_Sparky: You are forgetting something._**

**_JD: Am I?_**

Sage: Disclaimer and the Important information!

JD: Oh, then I know the perfect person to give both! DSShadow will you do the honor?

**_DSShadow: None of the writers own anything besides their own OCs. Marvel owns Marvel related and Bay owns this version of Transformers. NOT CROSSOVER just same universe. Did I get everything, Heather?_**

Sparky: It's Sparky not Heather!

**_DSShadow: I doubt that._**

**_Sparky: Shuddup!_**

* * *

**_ Cyberlover_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Cyberlover is Born_**

**_August 2009_**

A girl barely thirteen sat at the foot of a bed. The blue sheets with stars on them made her more depress than what she already feels. "Sage, you are no good. Bad influence on the others!" The voice rang out from the door as it slammed shut. "You are grounded till you admit what you did then will be punished accordingly." The woman with black hair and dark brown eyes yelled through the door to the girl.

Sage look in to the mirror and frown at the bruise forming on her cheek. Softly touching the tender spot made it hurt more and gave her the comfort of knowing she's not dead, yet. Getting up she pick up a brush and ran in through her strange red hair. It's so sun bleached it looks orange. She loves it because everyone thinks she dies it or something.

"What did I do?" She wonder as her hazel-brown eyes stared in to it's refection. "Does it even matter? I always get blame if I did it or not." She then threw the brush across the room. It hit the bed, not making a sound. She looked around the room needing something to do to pass time. She needs something to keep her mind busy.

Her eyes landed on the window which is nailed shut. Opening the curtains she saw the kids outside. Two with black hair and dark brown eyes like the woman who punishing her. One boy and one girl. The others around them are different races and genders.

It looks like they are playing kickball. This is making Sage more depressed so she look more around the room. Her eyes landed on the computer. It's password locked so only her cousin, the dark hair girl outside, can get on it. Sage never tried to get around the password before but she is sure she can.

At school to avoid her family she follows around the computer teacher and technician who works there. They have taught her a lot of things. Three main important things.

One, the person who picks passwords always picks something important to them as password. Normally it's a name and birth date or important date like an anniversary. Sometimes it's their pet's name. Or easiest of all, password.

Two, if it's a personal computer like this one than person in question wouldn't log out of her accounts. That is a give away and also makes Sage's snooping easier. All she has to do is get the password right.

Finally the third one, no one ever erases their history on personal computer unless they defragged it recently. Sage is pretty sure her cousin never defrags or even knows what that is. That will also help with snooping.

Sitting in front of the computer she thought about it for a short time glancing around the area. A picture of her and her boyfriend stood out. "What was his name, again?" She wonder as she thought. "Raymon? No. Richard? No. What was it?" She tried to remember as she looked at the picture. It then hit her. "Randon." She said putting in his name in and pressed enter.

**Wrong password.**

She put it in then looked around again. A picture of him in his jersey could be seen from the desk. "Randon23?" She place in and it took. "Way to easy." She scoffs.

She start to play with the computer till a folder caught her eye. It was also password locked. "Bingo." She smiled as she tried same password.

**Wrong password.**

She then look around till her eyes landed on her cousin's bed. There was a book corner only barely sticking out under the mattress. She grabbed it and flipped it to first page. "Who is Euquario?" She wonder as the book in her hand has this guy's name inside multiply hearts. She place the name.

The folder open up and Sage gagged. The folder is full of very bad pictures of her cousin and handsome Hispanic guy she doesn't know. "Huh, apparently you and Randon aren't as serious as you make it seems." She said as she pulled up the girl's IM. She found her aunt and also Randon's email addresses. Sage had to put in a setting that when the next time her cousin gets on the very graphic pictures will be sent to both Randon and the girl's mom.

She then logged off and place everything back way they where before. She went and laid on the bed. 'That felt a lot better than it should.' She thought as she closed her eyes. Falling asleep at the foot of the bed till she heard her aunt screeched.

Sitting up fast and sleepily she rub her eyes as her aunt came in with freshly printed pictures. "What is this? Who is this?!" She screeched as she waved the pictures in front of her teenage daughter's face.

The girl paled as her eyes went wide. "How did you get those?" She screeched back. Sage had to fight the smile as she laid back down. Pulling out headphones she tune them out falling back asleep. She then was flipped off her bed and rub the back of her head as her cousin got on top of her and start to hit her. She is still in the dirty up clothes she was wearing outside playing with the younger kids. Sage put her hands up and screamed on top of her lungs. "You bitch! How dare you!?" She screamed as her dad pulled her off and her mom put her hands on her hips not even getting involved.

"What's going on?" Sage asked rubbing her eyes and looking to her aunt then uncle who is holding his daughter barely off of her. The, almost, sixteen year old was trying her best to get to the thirteen year old. Her mom was holding a box of condoms in one hand and something that looks like pills.

The mother narrow her eyes at the girl. "You started this didn't you?" She asked the girl in 'I will always be better than you' voice that always piss Sage off.

The strange hair girl just shrug her shoulders. "Don't know what you are talking about." She comment dryly as she got up. The girl lunged at Sage but Sage backed up.

"Sage, I think it's time for you to pack your things. You are not welcome here anymore." Her aunt told her looking down at the things in her hands.

Sage then watched as her aunt walked out with her daughter in tow. Her uncle walking behind them. A moment pass and uncle didn't walk out the door just looked to where his wife and daughter went. "Would you believed me when I said I thought that you would have been happy here?" He asked.

She didn't look up to him. "You might be married to my family but you don't know them." She said simply. "They all hate me because I'm different." She then rub her eyes to keep herself from crying.

"That's what Lizzy told me when we first met." He laugh talking about his wife. His voice went back to sad as he spoke again. "How did you get on her computer anyway?" He wonder looking to the technology.

She smiled but know he couldn't see it. "No idea what you are talking about. I don't have the password how could I?" She asked seriously.

* * *

**_May 2012_**

A girl with orange hair yawn stretching up then look around the room. Her eyes land on what woke her. Her computer was going crazy. She has no idea what's going on so she goes to it and start to put in her codes to be able to get to her real programs not the crap worth stuff she keeps on desktop as show. "What's this?" She wonder as live video happen.

Her grandmother is asleep in next room so she has to keep volume down and she watched as the video went. "These creatures are coming from the sky!" A woman screamed in to her mic. "We are being saved by, is that Iron Man?! He's flying in to the hole in the sky!" Sage's breath hitch. She always liked Iron Man. He is her inspiration in hacking.

She mouth out the word no just as he start to fall. "Stark." She said softly as she watched him fall and a big green guy, jumps out and caught him then land on side of a building to keep from falling to the ground. 'I think that's Hulk. A bunch of Buzz about him in 2007 I think." She watched as everything unfold and rub her eyes then closed the laptop in a quick motion. Her idol is dead. No one, not even her favorite person in the world, could survived that.

Right then her laptop made a noise. She open it again though really doesn't want to.

**DSShadow:** Anthony Stark is not dead.

Rubbing her eyes again she put in her code so it'll show her surname.

**Cyberlover:** How can you be so sure?

**DSShadow:** Trust me.

**Cyberlover:** Who are you?

**DSShadow:** Complicated. I need to ask you a serious question but you have to keep in mind Anthony Stark is not dead.

**Cyberlover:** Ask away. I am not believing anything till news tonight shows if he is or not.

**DSShadow:** Will you join the Rising Tide?

**Cyberlover:** No. Rising Tide is trying to take down things that are protecting us. I will never join them and try to take down the few that actually want to protect us.

**DSShadow:** If that what you wish.

Then he was gone. Sage lean back and close her eyes as tears formed again. "Can this Shadow guy be right?" She wonder as she look to the ceiling.

* * *

**_September 2012_**

A girl with bright orange, natural, hair sat in the small office. A cup full of suckers in front of her and a man sitting beside her. A woman who's smiling way to much making the girl believe it's completely fake sat in front of her. The woman's bright blue blouse making the girl get a headache from just looking in her direction. The man seems to young to be her father but old enough where it's no question they aren't siblings.

The girl has been pawned off again from her grandmother to this guy. Turns out she has an uncle who isn't much older than her but is also able to take her. She is being enrolled just in time for a new school year, but a few weeks late. It's late September and school already been going on for a while now. 'When can I leave this life style for good?' she wonder as she lean back in the chair looking up to the ceiling.

"Mr. Wilken, please sign here and we will order her a gym uniform. Then you are done." The way to happy woman told the man handing him papers.

_'No one is THAT happy ever.'_ She so wants to tell this woman that but bit her lip instead.

The man, whom is the girl's uncle, sign the papers then turn to her. She rolled her eyes taking the bag he was holding walking out, her bag that she carries all her electronics she can't live without in. She turned to the woman with a smile. "May I please have a map or can you get someone to show me around?" She asked sweetly.

"School is to small for a map and no one can show you around." The woman said still happy but sounds aggravated. "You won't get lost, just follow the room numbers. If you need help just ask someone, anyone would help you."

Sage nod her head and walk out of the room. "No map and no one to show me around. Means I will get lost and probably be late my first day of classes." She grumble under her breath as she walked.

She look down to her hand at the papers she did get. Her class schedule, locker number with code, and finally her letter to show the gym couch, it will excuse her for gym till she has an uniform. Her back is secured over her shoulder. It's flap has Stark Logo on it. Her favorite super hero isn't technically a super hero but just a super smart guy. She is a complete Starky. As she sees it, anything good is made it's made by him or his company. They even made a movie about him. He is her hero of all time.

She finally found the room number that's is the room she's supposed to be in. Walking in she almost cringe, but she stopped herself. Every desk is taken, meaning full class. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the teacher with confidence she doesn't really have. The teacher took the papers looking over the schedule then pointed at the counter where some of the lab equipment is set up.

She went to sit down and notice that there's a laptop with the equipment too. "That will be where you will work, laptop is only used for research not play." She said as if rehearsed which probably was. Sage just nod her head once as the kids start snickering. As she start to walk around the table to sit down, able to see the teacher, one of the boys grab hold of her chains on her pants. This made her trip barely catching herself.

"What the hell?" She half growled off guard. Her orange hair is hanging down above her eyes now as she walks away. '_Assholes.'_ She thought as she flop down on to the stool.

She ended up growling more when the boy who tripped her spoke just loud enough for her to hear him. "Freak." He said with a wide smile that makes her want to slap it off his face. She just roll her eyes at him. She has been called worst by her own family so being called 'freak' is really nothing.

A girl came around with arm full of papers she is passing out. She handed Sage papers to work on. '_Yuck science. At least teacher seems nice.'_ Sage thought as she started her work. By the end of the class she looks down at her schedule. '_My next class being English three, give me a break!'_ Two classes she hates back to back. That's her luck alright.

When fourth period, the period she's been waiting for, came around she was nearly bouncing in her seat to get out of her third period class. The bell rang and she shot out of the math class before anyone else. She hates school with a passion. Only good things about school is gym class, computer class, and study hall. The rest mostly sucks. She hate gym not because of the exercise but because of having to deal with people. She's antisocial mostly due to torment her family loves to play on her and always moving.

Computer, or anything that's counted as technology, is good because they are electronics and electronics never really lie. Study hall because come on anything you want to do as long as it's educational? Score one for the kids!

She sat down at the only empty seat in the computer room and waited for teacher to come in. The teacher came in and first thing Sage notice was her short light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She notice Sage too. Picking up Sage's schedule she smiled warmly down to the girl. "Well welcome to our school, Sage, I'm going to be your computer teacher but just call me Tami."

Sage sigh in relief, the woman's name looks hard to say so calling her Tami would be a lot easier. In only about ten minutes of the class Sage had already finished her assignment and Tami checked over it. "Looks like you did it all correctly. Go ahead and play online or something just nothing illegal, if you think it's wrong don't do it." She told Sage patting her on the head walking away to check on the other kids. For Sage playing around is snooping.

When the bell rang Tami told the class they could go to lunch. Sage raised her hand. "May I stay here?" She wonder as she look away from her computer screen.

Tami seem to think about it for a moment. "Sure, what are you doing?" She wonder pulling a chair up to Sage's computer along with an apple she handed to the orange hair girl. "That looks important." She stated as she ate her own apple looking at the page.

Sage bit down in to the apple watching the screen. "Donno." She reply as she wipe the juice off her chin when it leaked a little. "I love apples like these." She said with a smile.

"Extra juicy, my favorite too. That looks government-y." Sage smiled looking up at her teacher.

_'Yup I like this woman she acts more like a kid then kids!'_ She shrugged pointing at the screen. Turning around Sage quickly typed in a code to show her surname: Cyberlover.

**Cyberlover:** Hello?

**Lennox:** Who are you and how are you on this program?

**Cyberlover:** Just call me by my surname.

**Prime:** How are you on this program?

**Cyberlover:** Does it really matter? I mean here I am oh well just means you need to update your old ratty systems!

The screen then went black. "I think I pissed someone off." Sage stated as she started to put in codes till computer came back. She tried to get back into the government-y looking thing again but failed. _'Oh well.'_

The bell rang to say to go to next class. Glancing at her papers Sage wanted to cry. The one class that she can't stand at all... History. She got up telling Tami bye then instead of going straight into the creepy History class she went straight. She ended up close to a baseball field which makes her feel more comfortable.

She got into the dugout and took out her personal laptop. On the screen her orange hair could be seen as her red Iron Man shirt. Her eyes hazel brown with a slight sparkle when it comes to thinking outside of the box, most of all hacking. That's how she snoops after all.

By end of History she still couldn't get the damn thing up so she decided to just go to her next class: six period Study Hall in the Library. She jumped up her chains on her pants clinking together as she went walking to where she believe the Library is. "How did I get lost?" She wonder as she looked around. "Am I in the teachers' parking log?" Then saw a sign that confirmed where she is. Groaning she start to walk back way she came as a security guard came up to her.

"You are not suppose to be here." he snapped at her rudely.

"I'm sorry but I'm lost will you tell me-" She cut off by him.

"You can not be here get lost." He snap pushing her back to the building roughly. She rolled her eyes and went inside.

"Note to self: report the asshole security guard later." She grumbles as she walked around. It took her nearly to seventh period but she did find the library. For being so late she got yelled at for trying to skip an easy class. 'Is study hall a real class? We don't learn in a group so I never counted it as one.' She shrugged off her mental battle of questions. She found a nice corner and took down a book about cars out of boredom.

Sage saw a small group of girls over the edge of her book. "Look at her she's such a freak. Why is she even here?" One of the girls was talking obviously about Sage and didn't even bother to whisper. Sage ignored her as she kept flipping through the Automobile book.

Sage heard another girl from that table talking but couldn't hear what she was saying. "Really she's been in jail?" The first one, the loud mouth asked.

Sage had to try to fight back the laughter. '_Ha, that's funny!'_ Sage thought to herself as she kept flipping through the book.

"She was disown by circus freaks for being to much of one?" The first one kept on.

Sage looked up again as the girl was making faces now. '_Are they really this stupid? Thank you bell!'_ It rang before they could finish their bullshit talk. Gym she sat in the stands watching everyone run laps. Then bell rang to say time to go home. She hasn't been so happy for end of the day in a long time. "Didn't think I could survive another 'who is this freak' conversation." She grumbles as she sits on the edge of the walkway waiting for her uncle's girlfriend to pick her up.

Sitting down waiting for the woman to show up seems to take forever. After everyone else left it was just Sage waiting for the woman. When it start to get dark Sage lost hope in the woman all together. "New home, pfft." She scoffs as she looks up to the dark sky. She doesn't know how to get to her uncle's home from here and she has no idea what their phone numbers are. She has no way home as of yet. All she can do is wait till someone comes and gets her.

* * *

**_J_****_D: Reviews makes us want to type more! Well in this case add more/edit. Still reviews are good!_**


End file.
